


call me daddy

by crybbybilly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Is an Asshole, College AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, billy is a troll, five times fic, gym thot billy, just boys being boys and calling each other daddy, lots and lots of humor, steve harrington is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/pseuds/crybbybilly
Summary: five times billy demands steve calls him daddyand the one time steve does it anyway without having to be asked
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 353





	call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for what feels like ages.  
> nothing but pure college humor here  
> un-beta’d so don’t attack me 💕
> 
> inspired by [THIS](https://youtu.be/RFTaUGNGjG0) video that i saw on tumblr and gave me billy vibes

1.

Steve hates going to the gym, it’s too public, too many people constantly trying to show off.

There’s always a group of women taking selfies on gym equipment they don’t know how to use, or men with large muscles and even larger egos loudly dropping weights and hitting on the poor souls who are actually at the gym to workout. It’s a nightmare.

How Steve let his roommate convince him to go to the campus gym with him twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday mornings before class is beyond Steve’s comprehension, but it’s part of his routine now. He even feels off on the days he _doesn’t_ go, it’s bizarre.

It’s keeping him in shape nonetheless, and Billy, the gym rat that he is, isn’t the worst company to have. He’s actually quite helpful and Steve doubts he would have lasted this long going go to the gym if Billy hadn’t been there to give him shit all the time, Steve doubts they would even be on speaking terms if it weren’t for their weekly gym routine because Billy is kind of an asshole and Steve hated him before they found this one thing to bond over.

Billy goes to the gym five times a week despite taking full credit hours, Billy looks like he ate his freshman fifteen and it turned into a solid wall of muscle. Billy is all pent of aggression and shitty frat boy humor that never fails to get under Steve’s skin. Their first couple months of rooming together had been pure hell, constant screaming, always butting heads, and one drunk fight that left both of them bloody and bruised.

Steve woke up the next day with a face covered in rainbow butterfly glitter band-aids, to Billy nursing his hand with an ice pack and apologizing for the first time since they’ve met.

Rooming with Billy has been a wild ride but things aren’t so bad anymore, Billy is still an asshole, he wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t, but now they’re friends.

Steve is laid out on one of the gym mats, he’s supposed to be stretching, a couple of yoga poses Billy taught him last week, but he’s too tired and sore to do anything other than lay on his back and sweat through his gym clothes. They’ve been here for an hour already, Steve looks and feels disgusting, legs drawn up, eyes closed against the fluorescent gym lighting while he attempts to regulate his breathing.

Billy disappeared a solid ten minutes ago, probably to hit on some poor freshman girl as she sits on one of the bikes and tries to be noticed. Steve contemplates saying fuck all and leaving without Billy, he has class after this and if he wants to shower, grab food, and make it to his lecture on time he should probably go now or risk running late. Steve can’t afford to miss any more lectures, not if he wants to stay in college.

A sudden shadow blocks the light filtering pink through Steve’s eyelids, he cracks his eyes open - he wasn’t sleeping he was resting-, and Billy is standing over him, phone recording in one hand, green plastic spray bottle in the other.

“Call me Daddy.” Billy grins tongue between teeth, voice low like a warning, like he’s trying to sound threatening. He’s all sweat and muscle, short cropped curls stuck to his forehead, it’s unfair how good he looks right now while Steve actively looks like he’s suffering from some type of fatal condition.

Steve is too tired for this shit.

“What?” Steve sits up on his elbows, he can feel the smear of sweat beneath them drag across the mat. He really really needs to shower.

“Call . Me . Dad . Dy.” Billy repeats slow, emphasizing each syllable while shaking the spray bottle in Steve’s direction.

Steve looks into the phone camera and rolls his eyes. Seriously, fuck Billy and his gym antics. “Yeah that’s gonna be a no from me dawg.” He starts to sit up.

Billy sprays him, once, twice, not letting up as the shock of water sends Steve flat on his back again and he holds up his hands to try and block the spray of water assaulting him.

“Call me Daddy!” Billy full on cackles, spray after spray leaving the bottle, nudging Steve back down with a sneaker clad foot to the chest whenever the brunet tries to sit up.

“Jesus Christ!” Steve shouts, quickly growing irritated. “Daddy! Daddy!”

Billy stops instantaneously and walks away with a smirk.

Steve can see him thumbing around on his phone, probably posting the video on instagram for his thousands of followers to see.

Steve makes a point to not check out Billy’s ass as Billy walks away, glares at the back of his head instead.

2.

Living in the dorms for the second year in a row is not how Steve would have preferred to live out his Sophomore year of college.

He’d much rather live in a shitty but cozy apartment with roommates he enjoys -not that Billy isn’t enjoyable-, in a place he can fully make his own, that he can make feel like a home.

The hallways of Steve’s building are always eerily quiet or too fucking loud.

Steve doesn’t mind the silence so much, he grew up in a too big home with not enough noise so he can deal with the zombie apocalyptic lack of sound that over takes the dorm hall at weird hours. It makes his chest tighten up with a weird pang of emotion he hasn’t quite been able to identify, but he can handle it, it’s familiar.

What he can’t handle is all the noise.

Why Steve decided to move into the dorm hall known for large parties and drunk people running the hallways is again, beyond him.

It was fun at first, Steve likes to party as much as the next guy, but it’s pushing past 3am and Steve has to retake a quiz in five hours. He can’t afford to fail this quiz again, and essentially this class again. He’s skating by the skin of his teeth as is, and listening to a group of drunk college girls trying and failing to rap along to Megan Thee Stallion isn’t going to help Steve with his exam tomorrow.

Steve just manages to fall asleep when Billy bulldozes his way inside their shared dorm room.

He’s full on giggling, tripping over himself as he shuts the door and Steve is trying, really trying his best to ignore it and stay asleep.

Only the weight of his bed shifts, and when Steve opens his eyes Billy is climbing up to straddle his lap with red glossy eyes and a hot pink water pistol aimed at Steve’s face.

“Where were you?” Billy slurs, reaching up to adjust the visor on his head. It’s upside down and turned to the side, he looks like a douchebag. Steve can see the remnants of a lipstick stain smeared across Billy’s cheek.

“Billy I swear to god if you don’t get off me, I have class tomorrow.”

Billy ignores him in favor of digging into the pocket of his too tight jeans. Steve knows what’s happening before Billy even hits record, holding up his phone and aiming it in Steve’s direction. Billy’s been doing this all week, Steve can’t escape.

“Call me Daddy.”

“Billy.” Steve tries to shove Billy off, presses his hand to Billy’s chest which is wet with god knows what and the other refuses to move, all drunk weight settled in Steve’s bed.

“Wrong answers!” Billy slurs, sing songs as he starts spraying Steve with the water gun.

Billy’s aiming for Steve’s mouth but it’s getting all over Steve’s face, his pillow, his hair. It doesn’t help that Steve’s sputtering, thrashing around wildly, but the liquid smells like fruit and burns when it drips into Steve’s eyes.

“Stop stop stop! Daddy! DADDY!” Steve shouts, finally managing to smack the toy gun out of Billy’s hand. “Is that white claw?! What the actual fuck, Billy!”

Billy stops recording and climbs off, laughs his way to his own bed where he plops down and promptly falls asleep.

Steve really needs to invest in off campus housing next year.

He barely makes it to class the next morning, passes his exham by two measly points.

3.

“My mom wants to know why you haven’t- oh you mother fucker!” Dustin cuts himself off cursing wildly into the receiver of his headset.

Steve shoves another dorito into his mouth, unknowingly smearing a streak of orange dust across his cheek in the process. “Language!” He spews crumbs across his lap.

Steve is kind of high, like _really really_ high. Steve’s so high that he’s winning, and Steve only beats Dustin at Mario Kart when he’s baked out of his mind.

Not that Dustin knows that, no.

Dustin is the little brother Steve never asked for, the weird little nerd kid he met back home in Indiana, back when his parents forced him to volunteer for the boys and girls club a couple summers ago when he was still in high school. Steve can’t remember the last time he went to any group activities but Dustin and his mom became a lot like a second family so they stay in contact.

Steve’s all the way in Ohio, got accepted into OSU, but they game together once a month. Steve’s got a special color for it on his calendar and everything.

“Anyway.” Dustin continues, still cursing. “My mom wants to know why you haven’t been calling, she wants to send you some shit but she won’t do it until you talk to her. You know she’s sensitive.”

Steve finishes off his bag of Doritos, looks across his shared room to the shelf of snacks all clearly labeled and neatly stacked on Billys side of the room. There’s a box of Twinkies that Steve is positive is like, calling out to him.

“Dustin I haven’t even called my own mother, tell her to chill.”

Steve climbs off the bed, crosses over to stand in front of Billy’s snack shelf.

Billy always has the best snacks, his shelf stays well stocked and full because Billy has a little sister and she’s always sending Billy junk food that he never eats. Steve is pretty sure the box of Twinkies he’s eyeballing has been on Billy’s shelf since they first moved into the dorms.

“Do you think Billy would be pissed if I ate his Twinkies?” Steve muses, already grabbing the box and a container of Oreos, there’s a couple Lacroix sitting out so Steve nabs one of those too. He can pay Billy back later or something, venmo him. He doubts Billy will notice anyway, Steve’s never seen him eat anything that isn’t a protein shake or five Big Macs from McDonald's.

“Probably.” Dustin says into the receiver. “That guy is a douchebag.

Steve nods in agreement, half a Twinkie already stuffed into his mouth.

~

Billy shows up an hour and a half later slamming into their shared room like a bull in a china shop, Steve would be alarmed if he weren’t so used to it. He barely blinks an eye as the door slams into the wall, the doorstop behind it caved into the plaster from the constant assault it’s taken thanks to Billy aggressive entrances.

“Are those my Oreos?” Billy asks sounding suspicious, walking over to his bed and dropping his backpack on top of the perfectly made bed spread. Billy makes his bed every morning, Steve can’t even bring himself to make his bed once a month. “Steve!”

Steve jumps and looks around at the carnage of wrappers and half eaten snacks he’s ingested, presses pause on the game he’s currently whopping Dustin's ass at and blinks slow, eyes heavy and red, in Billy’s direction.

“Hmm? Oh yeah dude, I sent you some money though so it’s like...cool. Do you want some?” Steve holds out the now mostly empty container of Oreos.

Billy tackles him onto the bed, snatches the controller out of Steve’s hands and holds it high above his head out of the brunets reach.

“You didn’t even ask!” Billy gets one hand fisted in the front of Steve’s shirt, drags him up so close their noses brush. “Touch my shit again and I’ll fucking end you, Harrington.” He growls low, so low Steve’s not sure how he feels about it right now.

Dustin is shouting into the receiver so Steve kind of hears Billy, Steve’s mostly focused on trying not to get hard, so he nods automatically and reaches out for the control.

Billy shoves Steve back down.

“Say it!” Billy shakes him by the front of his shirt, Steve’s hand scrabbling for purchase, landing in a half eaten Twinkie.

“I’m sorry!” Steve tries, only Billy shakes him again so hard his teeth rattle.

“Say it!”

Steve groans, he’s so tired of this game, he’s lost track of the number of times Billy’s demanded to be called daddy. It was funny at first, Billy has an entire collection on instagram of Steve calling Billy daddy, always under similar circumstances, and admittedly it’s Ellen worthy.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Steve lets out, huffs loudly when Billy lets go of his shirt and roughly pats Steve on the cheek, climbing off Steve’s bed with a murmur of “Good boy.” before crossing the room and walking back out the door.

It’s silent for a long time before Dustin's voice cuts back in through the headset.

“He’s still making you call him daddy?”

Steve blushes, decides not to think about the half chub he’s sporting in his pants as he readjust himself. “Shut up.” He grumbles.

Billy didn’t even have his phone out that time.

4.

Between the hours of 2-4, the showers are a sacred place.

Steve doesn’t know what it is about these specific hours but the water is always hot, like Steve could give himself first, second, and third degree burns hot if he really wished to do so. The shower room itself is mostly empty, only a handful of people inside, meaning Steve can take his time, can scrubs himself down and exfoliate on days he feels like pampering himself.

Today isn’t one of those days but it’s 3:30pm and the water is just hot enough Steve is pink all over. He’s got a portable speaker with what Dustin likes to call his sad indie boy playlist blasting out of it, and is currently scrubbing shampoo through his hair when the shower curtain is suddenly snatched back.

“Call me Daddy!”

Steve nearly brains himself in his haiste to cover himself up.

“Billy what the actual fuck!” Steve blinks shampoo out his eyes, reaching blindly for the curtain so he can cover his dick. “Are you seriously filming me right now, is this live!? Billy!”

“Call me Daddy!” Billy jerks the shower curtain further away from Steve’s reach.

“Billy!!”

“Call me daddy!!” Billy insist, demands in that dumb stern voice that has started doing things to Steve’s nether regions that he would prefer not to be on camera.

“Daddy!”

Billy grins, turns the front facing camera on and winks before shoving the phone into his back pocket. He shuts the shower curtain but comes back a minute later naked as the day he was born with his own shower caddy under his arm.

Steve wishes he was more surprised but this isn’t the first time Billy has forced his way into sharing the tail end of Steve’s shower, and like, it’s whatever. The shower is big enough that they don’t really touch, and Billy lathers while Steve rinses the shampoo out his hair.

“You’re a fucking asshole you know that.” Steve grumbles as he steps under the spray, keeps his eyes on the wall and not the trail of water sliding down the v of Billy’s hips.

“I’ll make it up to you, I took a poll and it’s what the people wanted.” Billy explains like it’s normal, and the annoying part is that this feels normal. “It was bombard you in the shower or walk in during one of your classes and I didn’t want you getting kicked out of class, Pretty Boy.”

It continually blows Steve’s mind that Billy has an entire instagram following that encourages his antics, it makes Steve’s stomach flutter in a weird way he doesn’t want to think about whenever he’s reminded that he is part of Billy’s online persona, that people start requesting more of Steve if Billy hasn’t posted anything about him in awhile or uploaded another annoying daddy video.

“You’re still an asshole.” Steve says quiet, almost fondly

He definitely isn’t smiling to himself when he turns his back to Billy and tips his face towards the water.

5.

Billy does in fact make it up to Steve.

Steve can't help but to be very suspicious, silently questioning Billy’s motives when the blonde picks him up after class in his shitty vintage camaro. They drive across campus to Steve’s favorite restaurant, a weird little hot dog shop that sells best loaded hot dogs Steve has ever had in his entire life, and now Billy is taking him to the movies.

It feels suspiciously like a date.

Billy pays for everything, Billy is unusually polite, Billy gives Steve his full attention even when their waitress is clearly hitting on him. By the time Billy plops down in the theater seat next to Steve, large buttered popcorn in his lap, Steve is pretty convinced that this is a date.

Billy pulls out his phone for the first time this entire evening, a miracle in itself, and turns it towards Steve. He shakes the bucket in Steve’s direction, a couple of pieces of popcorn rolling over the sides and out of frame.

“Call me Daddy.” Billy grins, teeth shining blue in the dim light of the movie theater. The trailers are just starting.

Steve rolls his eyes but reaches for a handful of popcorn, doesn’t bother to put up a fight and instead winks at the camera. “ _Oh Daddy_.” He moans around a mouthful of buttery popcorn, chews with his mouth open. It’s more obnoxious than sexy but Billy still post it and puts his phone away for the rest of the evening.

~

Billy kisses him part way through the movie and they spend the rest of the time making out until the credits roll.

It was definitely a date.

6.

Steve hates midterms.

He hates any exam really but the weight of midterms is hitting harder than usual this semester. He’s stressed, so stressed that he might actually find a couple of grey hairs by the time he’s done with all of his exams.

Steve’s been studying in the library for the past four straight hours, he’s hungry, he’s exhausted, and he’s debating whether or not he should leave his stuff with Tommy to go grab a coffee before the Starbucks across the street closes when a warm hand gently cups the back of Steve’s neck. The owner of the aforementioned hand dips their thumb beneath the collar of Steve’s shirt, drags it along the sensitive skin of Steve’s nape.

A venti caramel cloud foam macchiato with extra caramel drizzle and two shots of espresso is sat down in front of Steve, his current favorite drink, the one he orders when he feels like spoiling himself, and Steve knows who sat it down, who’s touching him, without having to look.

Steve reaches for it while making grabby hands, holds the cup close to his chest as he takes the first sip and moans in contentment. It’s perfect, it’s everything he’s ever needed all piping hot in a white and green disposable cup.

“Mmmm thank you, Daddy.” Steve sighs sweet and fond, looks up at Billy with the lights of the building gleaming in his eyes.

Billy brought him coffee, Billy is the best boyfriend in the entire world, Billy is looking at him with the biggest smirk on his face and his eyebrows are raised high, neither of them speak for awhile.

“Soooo...are we just going to ignore that because I can’t ignore that.” Tommy cuts in breaking the silence.

Steve’s face flushes bright red as his brain finally catches up with his mouth, and Billy laughs much too loud in the quiet library as he takes the empty seat next to Steve at the table, hand still cupping the back of the brunettes neck.

“Shut up.” Steve grumbles into his cup, he can feel how hot his face is, he’s actually starting to sweat a little, he's so embarrassed. “It was like...a Freudian slip or something, he’s been demanding I call him daddy for months now.”

“Yeah okay, some slip.” Tommy teases, goes back to his own book spread out in front of him.

Steve knows from the moment Tommy pulls his phone out that he’s probably texting his girlfriend Carol and Steve’s never going to hear the end of this.

Billy presses close and leans up to nuzzle against Steve’s temple before pressing a kiss there. “I love it when you call me, Daddy.” He says quietly, just low enough to stay between them.

Steve still wants to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment, his face turning a deeper shade of red, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it too.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and love 💕  
> find me on tumblr @ crybbybilly


End file.
